(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere, the blank for making the brassiere and to the methods for making the brassiere and the blank. More particularly, this invention relates to producing a brassiere blank on a circular knitting machine, producing a brassiere from the blank having seams only at the shoulder straps.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Brassieres having fabric areas to define breast cups have been produced by full fashioned and reciprocating knitting machines, but blank and brassiere production is slow and inefficient unless circular knitting is used. One such improved circular knitting process is disclosed in Richards U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,525 wherein a brassiere blank is made on a circular knitting machine which includes producing a cylindrical tubular blank having a torso portion with a pair of breast cups and straps knit integrally with the torso portion and having turned welt portions at each end of the cylindrical blank. The tubular blank is slit on one side, laid flat for cutting neck and arm openings and seaming at each side to form the brassiere.